Grave of the Fireflies
by BeautifulRunner
Summary: AU/ Caroline was born in the 10th century along with her sister Tatia and the Mikaelsons. She was turned by Kol. Of course she knows Klaus. More then anyone actually but they hate each other. Or do they? I suck at summaries but check it out please :) No beta or cover yet. From the 10th century to the present day Mystic Falls.


It was weird reminding my past. In my human days I had Bekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah, Henrik, Tatia, my mother and father, well I wasn't on the best tearms with Niklaus but still. I still miss them a little but mostly I miss my sister Tatia. Nobody even believed that we were sisters because we didn't have almost nothing in common.

The Mikaelson's were my best friends, well exactly not Niklaus. But still...

I didn't think it was right what Tatia did to Elijah and Niklaus, but she didn't deserve to die. She told me that she doesn't want to choose because she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't deserve to die. I saw her die and I didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur. I was turned in to a vampire by Kol because he didn't want to hurt me.

Being a vampire. Everyone thinks it's easy. Controllling the blood lust. The first times when I drank blood it was euphoric. But after I got control of it everything was much easier.

I fell in love with Alexander. He was one of the five. We went from witch to witch. So that Alexander could resist the urge to kill me. But eventually there was a witch. Her name was Eliz Bennet. She did black magic so no hunter would have the urge to kill me, I would also be immune to some other magic.

Two months after that I found out that rebekah and Niklaus coming closer so we worked out a plan. I didn't like it but it was the only way we could get rid of them. Or so I thought.

The plan was that Alexander would seduce Rebekah and than kill her but I was against it and we decided that we would just dagger her.

I went to find Alexander. He promised that by that time Rebekah would be daggered and we could make a deal with Niklaus. But then. Blood. Everywhere. Alexander. Dead.

"Oh my god." I kneel down and start to cry. "Alexander!"

"Well, well Bekah it seems we've found another fool." I hear. It's Niklaus and Rebekah.I stan up and turn around.

"Oh my god you did this. Do you always have to kill everyone I love?"I ask

"He would have choosed me."I hear Rebekah say.

"What?"

"If he would have had to choose then he would have chose _me_."Rebekah say's.

"Oh my god he just died and you are talking about that?"

"He loved _me_."

"Just so we're clear we wanted to seduce you and then kill you but I said that we would dagger you because I could not live with myself when your death would be my fault."I said and then we heard Niklaus laugh and we turned our head to him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just you're pathetic." He said.

"You should worry about the perks of killing a hunter!" I snapped.

"Well that's why we came back." He vampire speeded in front of me."You are going to tell us everything about it."

"And I should do that, why?"

"Because if you dont then i will take a stake and drive it through your heart."He says putting his finger on my heart.

"And then you'll never know."

"You really think that I cant find anyone else?"

"Well until the time being. Good luck and happy hallucinations."I say starting to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"Tell me." He says, his voice stern.

He lets go and I lean closer to whisper in his ear"First you are going to experience horificcaly vivid hallucinations, usually in the form of the people you have killed in the past - wich I believe is a lot. The first being Alexander and then the guilt is going to eat you inside to outside. And when you can't take it anymore, than you are going to grab the first thing in your reach and drive it through your heart." then I quickly snap his neck. Rebekah isn't ready so I snap her neck too.

_**1381**_

"Isn't that the lovely Charlotte." I hear someone say. Wait. I know that voice. Elijah.I run to hug him.

"How do you know my new name?" I ask pulling away.

"Well it wasn't easy to find you by Caroline..."

"And you wanted to find me because...?"

"Klaus has daggered Finn and Sage wants to see you and-"

"Wait! What!? I know everything about you guys and the last I heard Finn was _with_ Sage."

"Well that was a lie-"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"Caroline calm down"

"How can i calm down? One of the best people I know is in a box and let's face it. I would be too if I was an Original like you."

"Atleast Finn is safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**1490**_

"What are you talking about? If you're going to live with Klaus again and he finds out we were together for all this time he will kill you." He cups my face.

"Caroline he wont know and how could he. You can come with me -" He said but I cut him off.

"No I can't and you know it. Please dont go. I dont want to be alone again."

"Care you wont be alone. You will meet a lot of people and your going to have new friends."

"But -"

"No but's. We will spend this day together. Okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Okay." I say and hug him.

_The next day._

"Elijah! Where is it?" I yell at him in the evening.

"Where is what Caroline?"

"My bracelet! I know you took it."

"Well yes I did."He said totally careless.

"Give it back. You know how important that is to me!"

"Well yes but we know how important that is to Niklaus."

"How could you do this Elijah?! "

"Well I had to have a bargain."

_**1492**_

"Katerina I know where your daughter is."

"Really? That's amazing. Can I see her?"

"We have to travel but I have an offer. We can raise your child together. I will help you protect her."

"Yes of course. But what do you want in return?"

"I want you to get me back something that Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus stole from me."

_**Heyy! So what do you think? And review of course. Bye, bye hun's.**_


End file.
